A plurality of appliance components in the dishwasher, for instance a drain pump or a circulating pump, are usually provided in an assembly space provided below the wash compartment of a dishwasher, the appliance components being controlled during a wash cycle by means of an electronic control module.
A generic dishwasher includes a wash compartment and such an electronic control module. During installation of the dishwasher, the electronic control module is usually inserted into a receiving pocket available in the assembly base of the dishwasher. The wash compartment is then placed on the assembling base.